Crawling In My Skin
by TheAutisticDuo
Summary: In the aftermath of Fury Road, a warboy has to live out in the desert with nothing but his crushed hopes and dreams and a single can of chrome spray paint, his only friend. With nowhere to go, and nothing to lose, the warboy slowly slips into a state of death. Read his adventure as he slowly dies of dysentery.


Nux woke up and found himself in the desert. He was hurt from the accident. He was kinda hurt like everywhere because he was just in a turnover and an explosion accident.  
So he stood up from the sand and brushed the sand off himself. He brought his hand up to Larry and Barry when he realized that the heat of the explosion killed off the cancer cells and they were not there anymore. Nux was dazed and confused. He had severe amnesia and the only words he could remember were "Witness" and "me".

He decided to pick up the Doof Warrior's guitar because he remembered he kinda likes music, and then started to walk, dragging the guitar behind him. The guitar had a nice chrome shine to it and Nux was kind of a severe chrome digger. He brought his arm up to his eyes to block out the sun and squinted at the horizon when he noticed two figures walking in the distance.  
Nux waved at them, "Me witness!" He screamed.  
The figures stopped and turned their heads at him. Nux continued shouting, "Me witness!" He shouted.  
The two figures descended down the hill and Nux noticed that they were two severely hot gypsy babes. As they got closer, he realized what severely big hooters they both had and hie felt a severely strange sensation on Mr. Peep.  
The two gypsy babes ran up to Nux and looked at him with severe concern.  
"Oh no! You look severely hurt!"Said the first gypsy.  
"What happened, my severely precious baby?" Asked the second.  
Nux stared at them, hearts in his eyes. The gypsies both stared back at him also with hearts in their eyes. It was severe love at first sight.  
"My name is Misty, and this is my severely lesbian lover, Greenie." Said the first gyspy as she gestured severely to the second one.  
Nux nodded in understanding, "me witness severely." He realized that he remembered another word.  
"Your name is Witness Severely?" Asked Greenie, "Ok whatever nerd. You're still severely hot though."  
Nux smiled severely at Greenie's compliment.  
"What happened, Witness? You look severely hurt." Asked Misty as she severely looked at Nux's severe wounds.  
Nux pointed back at the severe car crash. He remembered how to talk, "They crashed severely."  
The two gypsies nodded in severe understanding, "That's severely horrifying." Misty pointed out.  
"Come, my severe child," Greenie said as she put her arm severely around Nux's severe shoulders, "We'll take you back to our camp and severely tend to your severe wounds."  
Nux nodded and let the two gypsy lesbians take him to their camp.

Once they got there, there was a tent on the ground in front of a severely burnt out fire pit with severely empty cans of dog food laying around on the severely dirty ground. There was severe dirt everywhere and it was pretty severe.

The gypsy lesbians set Nux downs severely onto a severely soft blanket and took out their severe first aid kit.  
Greenie tended to Nux's severe left wounds while Misty tended to his severe right ones. He was finally severely healthy and didn't have severe cancer anymore.  
Nux severely grinned as both Greenie's and Misty's severely large hooters slammed severely against his face as they severely tended to him severe wounds.  
Nux got a severe boner and both Greenie and Misty noticed to they initiated severe threesome.

After they were done severely threesomeing, they decided it was time that all three of them were severely wed. They severely planned the severe wedding and invited all of their friends.  
It was the wedding day, and the church halls were decorated with white silk streamers and red roses. On one side of the chapel sat Nux's warboy friends, and at the other, sat the gypsy lesbians' families.  
The Doof Warrior sat playing a soft wedding song on the organ as Nux stood beside his best man, Mad Max.  
Everyone turned their heads to the two brides as Doof Warrior began the walking down the isle music. Nux smiled and adjusted his iron pressed black suit as he watched Greenie and Misty in pure white gowns being walked down the isle by Immortan Joe's reanimated corpse that was reanimated for just this event. A warpup walked down in front of them, throwing rose petals down on the isle. He stepped out of the way as the two beautiful brides stepped up to Nux.  
The priest, dressed in a robe of white and purple, opened up his book and began reading the wedding thing, "If anyone has anything against this wedding, please speak up now or forever hold your peace!" The priest said, his voice booming over the chapel. The crowd sat silent and Nux smiled back at the two gypsy lesbians. They set their hands in his and waited for the priest to finish his wedding things.  
"Do you, Greenie and Misty, take Nux as your husband and will support him and take care of him and chrome him in life as well as in death."  
"We do." Said both Greenie and Misty at the same time.  
The priest turned to Nux, "And do you, Nux, take Greenie and Misty as your lawfully wedded wife and will support her and shit in life and death and crap fuck it."  
Nux smiled at Greenie and Misty as tears of joy wielded in their eyes, "I do."  
The priest slammed his book closed and took a step back, "You may kiss the brides."  
Nux leaned in towards Greenie and Misty and just as their lips were about to meet, the church doors burst open and there stood Phoenix Wright, his finger pointing straight at the three of them, "OBJECTION!" He screamed. The crowd gasped as they all turned their heads towards him.  
"What's the problem, Mr. Wright?" Asked the priest.  
Phoenix Wright smirked and brought his hand behind his head. He had them now. With this evidence, he can prove that they were the ones who committed the murder, "In Nux's testimony, he said that he heard the time being spoken form the TV at exactly four o'clock! That can't be true since the building did not have power at that time. And here is the proof!" Phoenix Wright slammed the evidence of the building being on a black out down onto the court podium. The crowd gasped and the judge nodded his head in understanding. Nux began getting all sweaty and nervous as he realized that Phoenix got him now. But Nux knew for sure that he didn't commit the murder, but the real reason of why he was innocent was much too embarrassing for him to just admit in front of all these people. But then he remembered that he had two beautiful wives and he couldn't let himself get taken to jail. He readied himself to admit it as Phoenix kept talking.  
"He knew it was the time, because the weapon that he hit the girl was actually a clock! And it spoke the time when he hit her!Nux is the murderer, obviously!"  
The crowd gasped again, and Phoenix Wright crossed his arms and gave Nux a smug look.  
"Hmm... so it seems." Said the judge. Nux watched in terror as the judge wrapped his hand around the hammer and raised it, "I hereby sentence Nux-"  
"Wait!" Nux screamed as he stood up from the witness stand. The judge stared at him with a blank expression as Nux slammed his palms down on the podium, "I didn't commit the crime, because while it was going on I was masturbating! I got a video of it and everything!"  
The crowd gasped and Phoenix Wright's eyes opened wide in defeat. Nux surely couldn't of had a video! But he did, and Nux showed it on a big screen in front of the entire court, and at the corner of the video was the time it was taken: 4 o'clock. Exactly when the extremely violent murder took place.  
Nux was innocent, but his dignity was not.  
The whole court laughed at him and Nux felt terrible. He sniffled and put his hands over his face. Nux tried to hold back his tears of embarrassment but they flowed down his cheeks as the court laughed at Mr. Peep and the hat he was wearing. A cowboy hat. Mr. Peep was pretending to be a cowboy that day.

Greenie and Misty heard Nux's cries from the other side of Australia and they teleported to him with their gypsy deceiving powers. They ran into the court and their eyes widened in pity and disbelief at how so many people were laughing and making fun of Nux as he sat there, defenceless and in tears.  
"Nux!" Greenie and Misty shouted as they both ran to him. They put their hands on his back to comfort him, "It's okay, baby." They told him.  
"No! It's not! Mr. Peep was being a cowboy and they're laughing at him!" Nux cried. He began smashing his head against the court podium as tears flowed down his dumb warboy face.  
"No stop it shhh." Greenie and Misty said as they put their hands on his head and pet him as if he was a little retarded puppy. Nux sobbed and let his head lay on the podium, "I-I don't get it. Mr. Peep looks cute in that cowboy hat! Mr. Peep was gonna explore the Grand Canyon!"  
"I know, baby. They're just jealous that your Mr. Peep is cuter than their Mr. Peep."  
Nux sniffled and raised his head, his puppy dog eyes begging for reassurance, "Really?" He asked.  
Greenie and Misty nodded, "Yes, our little Nuxle head."  
I'm gonna kill myself. End my misery. Give me the sweet relief of death.  
Nux sat up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his black iron pressed suit, "I love you girls." He told Greenie and Misty.  
Greenie and Misty smiled back at him and said, "Awe, we love you too, our little Nuxter."

The End.


End file.
